Guardian of the Heart 02
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: What would you do if both you, your friends and your soul-mate was reincarnated but only one of you remembered their past life? Pairings: Sakura/Seto, Yamis and hikaris, Joey and Mai rating my go up. warning: Ryou as Madison, Tea as Melin and Marik as Lee On hold due to research and writer's block
1. Chapter 1

SetoKibasPhoenix900: Yes I finally got to fix this story!

Muses: About Bloody time girl!

Me: Hey not my fault I couldn't get to a computer!

Phantom: *Snorts* says the girl who walked into a glass door!

Amalthea (my OC): well at least she is lot saner then most writers.

Me: Any ways, Kiba-san do you mind doing the disclaimer, please?

Seto: Hn, SetoKibasPhoenix900 does not own Cardcaptors or Yugioh!

Prologue:

Sakura kneeled beside her moon and held him in her arms as the rain fell washed way the blood flowing from his body. "Why" She sobbed, "Why did you take that hit?"

Yue gave her that special smile he held just for her and her alone as he answered, "You are still needed by everyone you love and care about and it's also my duty as your guardian and Soul mate to protect you from harm."

Sakura's sad eyes stared into his pain- filled ones and sobbed "But I need you, I don't want to leave me!"

Yue grabbed her hand and squeezed as promised her, "I will come back to you, and I could never leave you alone or Cerberus alone."

Her tears fell just like the rain surrounding them as he continued "you are my light and my saving star, it will hurt but I promise on the name of the man who created me that I will come back to you."

Sakura began to sob harder as the man she loved, her moon angel and guardian died in her arms with that last promise, holding hands in the rain.

The young girl jerked awake as the plane started its descent into Domino City, her dream fresh in her mind as a single tear fell down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away as the plane drew closer to the ground. The girl pushed back the depressing memories of her past life and smiled at the thought of seeing her Grandfather and cousin again for the first time in ten years. As she disembarked, she thanked God for the chance to see her relatives again since her parents were off researching the plants and animals of the Amazon rainforest. The young girl looked around for the familiar hair of her cousin among the crowd in the airport lobby; she then heard a familiar voice call, "SAKURA, Over Here!"

She turned towards it and lit up with a grin as she walked towards her cousin. She stopped in front of him and said "it's good to see you again Cuz, It's been about ten years!"

The Tri-coloured hair boy smiled and laughed as he nodded. She then yawned as her cousin asked "Tired?"

She smiled and said "a little bit Yugi."

Yugi smiled and said "then let's get you home so you can rest." They grabbed her luggage and then went out to the car and left for her new home.

The next day…

Sakura rose the next morning to the smell of bacon and eggs drifting through the house, she then heard a knock on her door and Yugi calling her for breakfast. She quickly stood and walked over to the outfit she picked out the day before. It consisted of a crimson red tank top that showed her stomach, black capris and a black vest with a golden rose on the back. She quickly got dressed went downstairs to eat. As she walked into the kitchen, she greeted her grandfather was finishing breakfast and on his way to open the game shop. Yugi came down dressed in a black muscle shirt and black leather pants; around his neck was the puzzle that their grandfather gave him.

Sakura let out a low whistle and grinned as she said "So you have hot date today or you just dressing to impress?"

Yugi grinned as he said "I'm going out with Tea today, so yes you could say I have a hot date."

Sakura just shook her head, "Isn't she that girl you've been crushing on since middle school?"

Yugi answered the question by going into a full-body blush with a sweat drop. Yugi then looked at the clock and broke into a panic, "Shit! I'm going to be late if don't leave right now!"

Yugi ran out the door, cursing like a sailor.

Sakura just laughed as she continued to eat her breakfast, quickly finishing. She went to see her grandfather and asked him if he had anything she could do for him. He blinked and smiled as he asked to take some old books that he had gotten on his travels to the attic. Sakura grabbed the box of books and headed up the stairs to the attic.

She walked to the far side of the attic and placed the box down gently, she then looked around finding nothing had really changed about the space. Suddenly she heard something make a loud rumble in the room, thinking a cat or racoon had gotten in, she grabbed a thick book and walked to where she heard the sound.

She blinked as she noticed a soft yet strangely familiar glow that she had not seen since when she was reincarnated. Fighting back a laugh as she now knew what made that sound, she grabbed the book off the shelf as it stopped glowing. She read the front of the pink and gold book that had a winged lion on the front, "The Sakura" She whispered.

Noticing the lock had come undone, she opened the book and whispered a greeting to the cards, gently picking up two of the cards, one she quite knew well and said the name as she held on tight to the two. "Windy!"

A strong breeze came out of nowhere, swirling around Sakura as the other cards disappeared on the magical wind. The wind soon stopped, Sakura held the book as it glowed again and a little winged lion cub plushie look-a-like emerged out of the book. Sakura grinned as the little animal yawned, facing away from her, "What's the matter Kero? Someone wake you from your nap?"

Kero spun and blinked, "Sakura?"

He said in a disbelieving voice as he looked her over from head to toe. With a grin she said "Who else knows about the Sakura cards and would wake you up? She continued, "I also know your favourite snack is Chocolate Pudding."

Kero grinned as he did a flying tackle into her arms after years of separation from his mistress.

Suddenly they heard a voice calling, "Sakura are you alright? You've been up there for a while."

Sakura responded, "I'll right down! I was just exploring up here."

Hearing a couple of chuckles as her grandfather walked way, she smiled at Kero and Said let's go down stairs and catch up. With that she walked down the steps and in to a brand new adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

SetoKibasPhoenix900: whoa this is the fastest I have ever updated!

Amalthea: Wait, you actually sat down and redid Chapter 1?

Me: Yes, Yes I did. * Grins at OC and the rest of the Group*

Madison: Well at least we know she can update the Story.

Me: Very Funny! Any ways we have a special guest here to do the Disclaimer today!

Sakura and Gang: Who!

Me: Here he is, The Joker!

Joker: SetoKibasPhoenix900 does not own the characters that she is torturing in this story or she would be able to Travel to Japan for the culture!

Me: What! I do not do torture! * Pulls out Pokeball and Releases a Houndoom* Sic'em Blaze! * Joker screams like a girl and runs while trying to use non-lethal Joker Venom*

Symbols for story:

/ Yami to Hikari \\

(( Hikari to Yami))

Thoughts and Flashbacks

The morning came and went as Kero and Sakura talked. As the Afternoon came Sakura and Kero were ready to explore the area surrounding the shop. She quickly got ready as Kero slipped into her purse so her grandfather couldn't see him. Running down the stairs and into the shop, Sakura asked if she could go explore the area. Mr. Mouto grinned as he said yes, watching Sakura cheer and head out the door.

Sakura quickly walked to an arcade that her cousin had pointed out the day before, that he said also doubled as an ice cream parlour. When she entered, she noticed a crane game and saw a certain toy inside, deciding to get it so she could have a story for having Kero in the house. She pulled out the change that she had on her and quickly counted. Sakura had enough for an ice cream and the crane game so she went to the game first.

The toy she was trying to get was a purple Kero look-a-like that had black wings instead of white. Sakura planning on giving this toy to Yugi as a good luck charm for tests and sports, quickly and expertly moved the crane arm over the toy, picking it up and dropping it the retrieval slot. She picked the toy up then walked over to the restaurant part of the arcade and looked for a seat. Noticing it was almost full with the seating, she sighed until she noticed a table people seem to be staying away from, she walked over and sat down not noticing the two boys sitting there on the other side of the table.

The waiter came over nervously and asked for her order, Sakura quickly ordered a fudge sundae with mint patties as the waiter jotted down her answer then turned to the two boys at the end of the table. "And what can I get you gentlemen?" the waiter asked, the older of the two boys ordered one Strawberry sundae and a banana split for his brother.

Sakura looked at them as the waiter said do to how busy they were, it would a while for the order to get to them. The younger boy's stomach loudly growled at that moment as he said "Seto, I'm Bored!"

Sakura smiled as she pulled out a pack of tarot cards and offered to tell his fortune if he wanted while he waited, the young boy looked at his older brother who said, "It's up to you Mokuba."

The young boy turned her and said yes, so she shuffled the cards and dealt them on the table. As she turned over each card, she analyzed them to see what was in store for the boy. "A time of new beginning, a contest will be the starting point for grand adventure but as with every adventure, there is danger for you and loved ones" She continued, " look well every time you meet someone new for they may not be who they seem."

Sakura blinked and said "Weird, that's almost the exact same thing I told my cousin last night."

The older boy snorted, Sakura then turned to him, "non-believer huh?"

He blinked at her, surprised by the non-caring tone in her voice, "I get that a lot and it doesn't bug me."

Sakura then realized something, "Sorry for my bad manners, I'm Sakura Avalon And you are?"

The older boy answered first, "Seto Kiba"

Then the younger boy answered, "I'm Mokuba Kiba, Seto is my big brother."

Sakura grinned as she asked, "What are you guys interested in? I like RPG games, drawing, singing and sports."

Seto blinked at the question as Mokuba drew her into a debate on whether or not Dragonquest was better than Final fantasy. He looked the girl that had seemed to completely charm his brother. Her hair was honey coloured with red and black highlights and her eyes were a pale greenish-blue that looked like they had fire dancing in them.

Seto realized he was staring and then shook his head; she looked at him then went back to her talk. Seto felt he recognized her from somewhere when he looked down at his watch and discovered they had to go and make the announcement for Battle City. They quickly said good bye to Sakura as they had finished their ice cream earlier. The three of them each going their separate ways, not knowing that fate would bring them together again soon.

As Sakura left the arcade, she decides to explore the surrounding area a bit more. Picking a direction she wander over to what seemed to be a park with gorgeous cherry trees that were blooming and long winding trails through beautiful gardens with groves of weeping willows on the bank of a small lake. She quickly headed to a grove of trees that were on a lesser known path to the lake and looked to see if was safe to let Kero out. Seeing that nobody was around, she tapped her purse and told him that it was safe to come out.

Kero crawled out with a sleepy look on his face and let out a huge yawn for someone his size. Kero looked up at Sakura while rubbing his eye and asked "so what cards did you manage to hold onto when you let the cards go?"

Sakura smiled as she pulled out the two cards from a homemade pouch on her hip that she had grabbed before leaving the house, expertly twirling them so the cards' names were facing him. Kero chuckled as he thought "Should have known that she would manage to hold on to the Windy and Fiery cards, well that should make it easier later on."

Sakura suddenly looked up and scanned the tree line, Kero looked up with concern in his eyes just as Sakura lit up with a smile and looked into the sky above them.

A shrill bird cry rang in their ears as the blue whale sized bird flew over top of them and headed towards the Domino city amusement park. Sakura grinned as she reached into magic core and formed a mask to hide her identity since she was going in to a highly populated area. Kero cheered and quickly climbed into the purse as Sakura took off running after the bird, giving chase as she reached the buildings by jumping from fire escape to fire escape to get to the rooftops. Sakura barely paused as she ran across the roof and jumped to the next one.

(A/N: Sakura grew up in a city where Urban trick jumping is popular with and without roller blades; D)

She quickly found routes around and over the rooftops when finally closed in on the bird.

As she managed to get up beside the bird, a helicopter with the two boys she had met earlier flew in front of the giant bird. The pilot tried to get out of the way of the bird when Sakura suddenly jumped over the barrier separating her and the bird, only to grab one of the bird's feet as she narrowly avoided going splat as the bird pulled up to miss the aircraft in front. Sakura struggled to pull herself up onto the bird's back bit by bit when she noticed a head familiar hair in the crowd and Groaned " Great, now Yugi-Nisan is watching , what else can go wrong?"

Just then the large bird flew higher and pulled a barrel roll causing her to lose her grip on the bird's feathers, as she headed for a painful date with the ground, Sakura pulled out the Windy card and her key. She called out loud enough the crowd to hear,

"Key of My Star,

Key of My Light!

Surrender My Staff,

Surrender My Light,

RELEASE!"

The crowd watched in amazement as they saw an amethyst staff appeared in Sakura's hands. Sakura smiled and yelled "Sakura card, lend me your strength. Windy, bind the Fly and stop its Flight! Windy!"

She threw the card in the air and tapped it with the staff. The crowd watched in awe as the card faded from view and a woman with insect wings appeared creating what appeared to be chains around the large bird, soon the bird couldn't move its wings began to fall. Sakura then yelled "Sakura card, Return with all your might, Fly Card!"

The card turned into ribbons of light that then turned into a card, the watched with fear in their eyes for Sakura as she fell. That fear then turned to shock as Sakura yelled the card's name and wings appeared on the staff. Sakura swung her leg around the staff and flew near the helicopter and yelled "Everyone ok in there?"

The Kaiba Brothers and the pilot nodded and gave her a thumb up. Smiling in relief, Sakura waved and then head back towards the park.

Kero gave a sigh as him and Sakura touched down at the park. She looked at Kero and asked what was wrong? Kero just looked at her and deadpanned "You, my dear are going to turn me gray one day."

Sakura blinked and then laughed, once she caught her breath, She said "You're probably right on that account but let's head home."

As they head home, Sakura thought "I hope Yugi-Nisan didn't recognize me!"

(A/N: In Sakura's past Life she went by the Japanese surname!)

(A/N: Sakura was about the height of the two world trade center stacked on top of each other. The only reason she hasn't gone SPLAT.)


	3. Chapter 3

Amalthea: Here's the next chapter for Guardian of the Heart! Sorry it took so long to get out; I had major writer's block… so here's the next chapter! KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own Yugioh, Cardcaptors or any songs that appear! All she owns is her version of Sakura, the ties between reincarnated friends, lovers and Sakura. Please vote in her poll and read and review her stories! We are also looking for Fanart!

Ch.2

Sakura quickly made it home as she patted her purse gently to signal Kero that they were almost home. She called out that she was home as she entered the door and Yugi came to greet her with a stern look on his features that she had never seen before, his magic signature was what tipped her off that this wasn't her cousin and quickly growled at the "Imposter" as she got ready to fight "Who the hell are you!"

The spirit of the puzzle was surprised at the hostile tone in his host's cousin's voice and quickly diffused the situation by telling her who he was, Sakura looked surprised at the story and then shook her head as she said "I swear doing things that involve ancient magic runs in the family…"

Yami smirked and then said "So Yugi was right about you being the girl who captured that bird…"

Sakura groaned and asked if she could talk to her cousin so she could explain, Yami chuckled and nodded as he switched with Yugi who had a worried look on his face. He asked if she was fine and Sakura nodded as she told him to meet her in her room after she had a shower to get some of the grime off from scaling the buildings to get close to the Fly card. Yugi nodded as she walked past and headed in to the washroom after grabbing her night clothes, she got the water to the temperature she preferred and stepped in to the shower stall. The water relaxed her muscles as she sighed happily, her thoughts then turned to the boy she had met today as a tear slipped down her face unnoticed.

She wiped at her eyes at feeling the tears well up in her eyes at her thoughts of Yue and how Kaiba-san reminded her of her deceased lover with his demeanor and icy blue eyes. She sighed as she got dressed in a satin tank top and shorts pajama set; she entered her room to find Yugi playing Poker of all things with Kero and started giggling at the sight, Yugi smiled as he turned to face her then became serious while he asked what the hell was going on.

Sakura sighed and told him everything about her past life and how she had been killed in a hit and run accident soon after her lover had died, Yugi winced at the story and then asked just what the cards could do so that way he could help her. Kero grinned and began to teach Yugi about the different cards and how to identify them, Sakura smiled then remembered the toy she won at the arcade and grabbed from her bag to give it to Yugi.

Yugi grinned at the toy and had to admit it was very cute and the colors were perfect, he then yawned as he grabbed his new charm and excused himself so he could get some sleep. Sakura smiled as she got under the covers and Kero turned off the light so they could also sleep.

Meanwhile…

Seto didn't know why he couldn't get that girl Sakura out of his head ever since meeting her, the feeling of him knowing her from somewhere had him feeling like bubbles were fizzing inside him for some reason. He sighed and head to bed where he dreamed of an Angel with his eyes kissing a young woman that looked like Sakura, he watched as the Angel died soon after leaving the girl to cry her eyes out. Seto didn't know why but he needed to know more about the two lovers, he jerked out of his sleep and whispered "What was that about?"

Three days later…

Yugi laughed as his cousin cursed the color of her new school uniform on the way to school, Sakura looked at him with narrowed eyes and told him it wasn't funny. Yugi just shook his head as he chuckled then noticed a familiar albino walking towards them with a dazed look, Yugi called to Ryou who tripped then caught himself as the cousins reached him and asked how he was. Ryou smiled and told Yugi he was fine then asked who the girl next to him was, Sakura introduced herself with a smile as they walked to the school together and Ryou then introduced himself. They hurried to the classroom where Yugi's other friends were waiting, Yugi quickly introduce his cousin to them when Seto came into the room in a bad mood.

Sakura took one look with a sad smile as she stepped away from her cousin and his friends; she then approached Seto who was nursing a headache and reached into her small handbag to pass him some extra strength Advil. He looked at her in surprise then at the pills she held out to him and thanked her softly as he stood to take the pills and grab a glass of water. She nodded in understanding and then went back to her cousin and his friends as they looked at her in shock. It was Joey asked why she helped Seto and she sighed as she said "he deals with assholes on a regular bases at his company, he looked like he had a headache from a meeting or something having to do with work. My boyfriend before he died by a mugging gone wrong had the same problem since he had to take over the family business by the time he had made senior year."

Yugi sadly smiled then changed the topic as he asked "So did any of you see the size of that bird last night? Do you think it was a duel monster?"

Tea nodded as she said "that bird was huge, but I don't think it was a duel monster…"

Joey looked confused and asked what they were talking about, Yugi and Tea told them about the giant bird and the mysterious girl who turned it into a card before disappearing into thin air. Joey whistled at that and asked if anybody got hurt causing Yugi and Tea to shake their heads, Sakura then stiffened as she sensed a sakura card nearby and they heard the low hum of the lights grow in pitch as they went even brighter. Suddenly the glass bulbs shattered as Sakura ran out of the classroom to outside where she used her magic to disguise herself, she then called the card's name as the students noticed her outside. The thunder card appeared and growled as it sent flashes of lightning all over the place, Sakura then dodged a huge bolt that headed in her direction as the Thunder card tried to charge her. She just smiled and called upon the Firey and Windy cards as she started to run towards the school's sandpit as the Thunder card gave chase and when it stepped on the sand, Sakura let her trap come into play with her two elemental cards and trapped the thunder beast in a thick case of glass. She then raised her staff and sealed the card, she then dashed away to hide and change her clothes back to normal and hide her mask as she hurried back to the class room.

Yugi looked at her in amusement as he whispered while she passed him "Sand? That was the best you could come up with?"

Sakura then told him to shut it with an amused look and sat down in the empty desk beside Seto as she grumbled good naturedly about annoying cousins. Seto had to hide a smile at some of her complaints when the teacher came in and told the class they had two new students joining them. Sakura was asked to stand up and introduce herself and then after she was done, the teacher called in the other new student. The boy who came in had bluish black hair, deep blue eyes that twinkled merrily and pale flawless skin, Sakura started banging her head on her desk as she groaned "Eli Moon, you jerk! Why did you follow me to Japan, cousin?"

Yugi was too busy laughing to hear his answer but it obviously made her groan and begin pounding her head on the desk…again. Even the teacher was laughing at her antics as Eli walked over and said "Come now, me staying in Japan isn't bad…is it?"

Her comment even had Seto chuckling as she said "For my mental health, it is…"

Eli just grinned and sat on her other side as she groaned at hearing math was the first subject for the day….

6 hours later…

Eli, Yugi and Sakura were getting ready to walk home when Seto came by on his phone talking to someone angrily, "I don't see why the board can't go by themselves to this idiotic party…I see. But where am I to find a costume and a date within 48 hours?"

Sakura blinked as Seto growled and shut his phone then walked over and asked if he need someone to rant at causing the CEO to blink then chuckle as he told her that would be nice but it didn't solve his problem of finding a date or a costume for the party tomorrow night he had just been told about. She blinked then asked what the theme of the costume party was; he told her it was Heaven and Earth: Feudal era and that he wouldn't be able to find a costume in such a short amount of time, Sakura smiled and offered to grab one of her deceased boyfriend's costumes that he had worn for little home movies they had done. Seto blinked then smiled softly as he asked if she was really ok with him borrowing something so important, She nodded with a sad smile and she wished him luck on finding a date as her cousins called to her and then told him to come by later to pick up the costume. Seto watched the girl who seemed to understand him better than anyone except for his brother and smiled as he decided to take her offer on that costume and hoped she maybe had a matching one.

The next day…

Sakura was so glad it was Saturday as she moved to collect the pieces to the "Costume" for Seto quickly as he was on his way. She finished collecting the pieces and had them folded neatly with the long wig and large angel wings on top as the doorbell rang. She came running down the steps while her grandfather opened the door and greeted Seto as Sakura came into the room, she smiled at seeing him and then noticed that Seto looked nervous as he pulled something out from behind his back. She gasped at the beautiful roses that he held out and blushed as she took them, she thanked him for the bouquet when he gulped and asked "Umm, Sakura…would you go to the party with me? I would rather have someone there that I can have an intelligent conversation with…"

Sakura blinked and then swore good naturedly as her cousins who were spying on them started laughing, Seto asked what was so funny and Yugi piped up "Eli bet me and her a week of dish duty that you would ask Sakura to the party…we just lost the bet…"

Seto' lips twitched in amusement at that then turned to Sakura and asked his question again, Sakura smiled with a blush and told she would love to go with him to the party. Seto sighed in relief and then she asked if he wanted to try on the costume while she pulled hers out that matched his costume, he nodded and she quickly went to grab the costume and passed it to him. Seto had just finished getting dressed when he heard the sound of soft foot steps behind him and turned to find Sakura standing nervously behind him. He jaw-dropped at her costume as it looked stunning on her, the dress was a soft white trimmed in silver with faux blue jewels on it much like Neo-queen Serenity from sailor moon and had the bow to match as she wore large fake angel wings. Her hair was up in an elegant bun and her eyes were lined with smoky silver kohl, Seto almost thought he had swallowed his tongue at the stunning picture she was. Eli then came in and yelped when he saw the costume Seto was in, he wore a long silver wig with a band of dark blue wrapped around the bottom and the costume was that of Yue's Guardian outfit only with soft dark blue martial arts slippers. The finishing touch to the costume was the huge white wings that the arm bands slipped under the costume to hold them in place.

Sakura smirked at the look on Eli's face and then asked Seto if he was ready to go, Seto smiled softy and nodded as he held his arm out and they headed for the party.


	4. Chapter 4

KON: Amalthea does not own Yugioh, Cardcaptors or any songs that appear! All she owns is her version of Sakura, the ties between reincarnated friends, lovers and Sakura. Please vote in her poll and read and review her stories! We are also looking for Fanart!

Symbols for story:

/ Yami to Hikari \\

((Hikari to Yami))

_Thoughts and Flashbacks_

Ch.3

Sakura had never had so much fun at a party before, Seto proved to be good company as they spent most of the night talking rather than dancing. When he brought her home around 12 o' clock at night, they were both laughing at a random internet quote that Sakura told him. Yugi was the one to answer the door for them and asked "How was the party?"

Sakura and Seto looked at each other then smiled as Seto said "Let's just say I was finally able to enjoy a party for once."

Sakura then blushed as Seto asked if she would be willing to go to a movie sometime with him, Sakura nodded happily with a light blush and then said as Seto went to leave "I really had a good time tonight, Kaiba-kun...Thank you!"

He nodded then walked to his limo as Sakura walked into the house with Yugi following, Eli was waiting up as he nursed a cup of tea and looked at her while asking "Did you have fun Sakura?"

"Hmm, yeah although we really didn't dance much..."

Eli chuckled as Spinner then flew into the kitchen with Kero; Spinner greeted Sakura calmly while Kero flew to her shoulder and nuzzled her happily. Sakura giggled as she scratched behind Kero's ears then told her cousins that she was going to bed, Yugi and Eli nodded and decided to head to bed too as they all headed upstairs.

Meanwhile...

Ryou tossed and turned as he had one of his strange dreams that he suspected was his past life as he watched the girl that looked like Yugi's female cousin duck and dodge a strange being while he was Videotaping for some reason. They dream then progressed as he headed home in the dream and for the first time saw his reflection in the dream. Ryou jolted awake in shock at the cute black haired girl in the reflection of his dream and felt something off about his body, he looked down and nearly screamed at the sight of two perky b cup breasts on his chest. He leapt out of bed and raced to the mirror to find he looked exactly like the girl from his dreams; his Yami then woke up and yelped at seeing the same thing had happened to him. Yami Bakura then asked his host what the hell was going on and Ryou told him about the strange dreams he had been having ever since he met Yugi's female cousin.

4 days later...

Sakura walked with her cousin to the entrance ceremony for the tournament when they literally ran into Ryou, he blinked and said "Ah, Sakura-san! Can I talk to you alone for a moment?"

Sakura nodded and they went out of Yugi's hearing range as Ryou asked "Did you know someone by the name of Madison when you were younger?"

Sakura stiffened and said "How did you know that?

Ryou explained his dreams then showed her the female form he was now able to take on, Sakura started laughing then she gently reached out and touched Ryou's forehead as she said "Time to wake up, Madison!"

Ryou blinked as memories of his past life of Madison Taylor filled his mind and told him who Sakura really was, He looked at her as he grinned and said softly in amusement "Good thing I still make costumes for my friends on special occasions, huh?"

Sakura just laughed and hugged her reincarnated best friend as she said "Maybe we can do something as a joke for Halloween like dressing up as the old gang before we died..."

Ryou grinned and then they walked over to Yugi who gave them a questioning look that Sakura responded to with "Card business, Cousin...I'll tell you later."

Yugi just laughed and nodded as they hurried back on their way to the entrance ceremony, Sakura noticed Seto on stage as they got a spot near the front and gave him a wave that he returned with a smirk. Sakura quickly got bored as the ceremony dragged on and started flipping a coin to amuse herself, Seto watched out of the corner of his eye in amusement as Sakura sighed and flipped the coin again. Suddenly he saw her tell Yugi she had to use the little Girl's room and raced off, a few seconds later, the ground began to shake as a Dragon made of earth rose from the cement and lunged towards Seto and Mokuba! Seto pulled Mokuba out of the way as the Girl who had captured that large bird appeared and began to lead the dragon away to a grove of trees and then released her staff as she yelled "Wood card, Bind the earth card! Release and Dispel!"

Every one watched in shock as the grove came to life and bound the dragon with their branches and stopped it from moving, the girl then raised her staff and yelled "Earthy card! Return with all your might, Earthy Card!"

Everyone watched in shock as the Dragon turned in to brown and green swirls of pure energy and headed for the mysterious girl's hand where it turned into a card, she then smiled and ran off with the card that the Dragon had become while the crowd stood there in shock...

Two hours later...

Sakura cheered as Yami won the first battle and then ran over to give the spirit a hug as she told him that he and Yugi made a great team, Yami smiled at the girl who was becoming something like a little sister and told her "We had our heart in the cards the whole time and of course, your faith in us"

"Mushy, much?"

Yami just laughed as she then noticed Seto heading towards them and grinned as he came over, Yami let Yugi have control as Seto reached them and asked Sakura "Sakura, would you like to grab a bite to eat with me and Mokuba?"

"I'd love to, Seto-Kun!"

Yugi wished them a good time and then headed off to meet with Joey and the others, Seto gave Sakura a smile as they walked towards Mokuba who was waiting patiently by the stage. Sakura laughed as she got a hug from Mokuba and she asked where they were going to eat, Mokuba grinned and told her it was a secret as Seto chuckled. They walked for a few minutes as Sakura, Seto and Mokuba talked about whom else besides Yugi, they thought would make it to the finals. Seto then noticed they were out in front of the restaurant and tapped Sakura's shoulder and told her they were there, She blinked and looked at the restaurant in surprise as it was a popular one that she remembered from vacationing in Kelowna, BC, Canada. She grinned and said "Ok who told you I love going to Kelly O' Brian's whenever I go to Kelowna?"

Seto laughed and said "Your Cousin Eli told me about the restaurant and I remembered that they opened a Branch here in Domino City. Today is the second week they've been opened and I wanted to try it since you said they have really good food."

Sakura blushed and smiled happily as they entered the restaurant, their greeter's eyes went wide at Seto but remained professional as she asked how many there was in their party. Seto told her and she smiled as she led them to a booth in the back that was quite private, Seto was impressed as they sat down and she handed out the menus then asked what they wanted to drink. Seto and Sakura both got an iced tea while Mokuba had a coke; they chatted as they then decided what to eat. Seto asked what she was getting and Sakura grinned as she said "I'm getting the Phat Daddy burger."

"The what burger?"

Sakura then pointed it out to Seto who went wide eyed at the description then chuckled as he asked "You can actually eat the whole thing?"

Sakura grinned and said "Maybe, maybe not..."

Seto chuckled and said "Would you recommend the Phat Daddy?"

"Yes I would, it's really good!"

Mokuba then spoke up and said "Well, I'm going to get the fish and chips!"

Sakura smiled and told him that was a good choice as they used fresh cod to make theirs, Mokuba grinned and asked if she liked his brother causing both of them to choke as they had both taken a drink at the same time. Sakura then recovered and said "Aren't you a little young to be playing Match maker?"

"Nope!"

"Yes!"

Sakura cracked up laughing at Seto's reaction as he glared at his brother who was smiling cheekily, she smiled as she then had an idea and said "So Mokuba, do YOU have anyone you are crushing on?"

"What?"

Seto chuckled at the joke Sakura just did to get Mokuba back for his question as Mokuba blushed bright red and mumbled that he didn't have a crush, Seto then grinned and said "What about that American exchange Student, Rebecca Hawkins?"

"SETO! You said you would keep that a secret!"

Sakura grinned evilly as she said "American exchange student? Ok, I want details!"

Mokuba was saved by the arrival of their food as him and his brother stared at the two HUGE burgers that were placed in front of Sakura and Seto, Sakura laughed and told them "I told you they were Phat Daddies!"

Seto just eyed it and said "Ok, so how do you eat this?"

Sakura then showed him how to separate the burger for easy eating and then he watched as she literally attacked the burger, he smiled and bit into his own burger. His eyes went wide and he grinned as he said to her "You were right, this is amazing!"

Two hours later...

Seto and Sakura then headed off to find Seto some opponents as they chatted quietly about whether cats or dogs made better pets when some creep tried hitting on her and said "Hey baby, why not ditch the Ice man and come have some fun with a real man?"

Sakura raised her eyebrow and replied "Ok, I'll tell you when I find that real man but until then I'm sticking with Seto-Kun."

Seto tried so hard not to laugh at the creep's face when she said that and they continued walking as the creep's brain tried to reboot at being out smarted by a teenage girl. They had traveled about a block away when they heard the guy's scream of rage, Seto and Sakura looked at each other and broke out laughing as they took off running in case the guy tried to find them again. They ran for about two blocks and then slowed down when they were suddenly surrounded by Marik's goons, Sakura and Seto went back to back as the goons advanced when suddenly a small cat like creature with rabbit like ears came out of nowhere and jumped into Sakura's arms with a loud Mewling sound. Seto looked at the cat-like creature as Sakura grinned evilly and told Seto to touch the creature as it could help them escape, Seto somehow knew he could trust her and gently touched the creature.

He felt himself being filled with some kind of power as Sakura then said "Now we can run right pass them!"

They both took off running at the weakest part of the circle and Seto was surprised that he was faster than normal as they broke through and continued running until they made it about ten blocks away. Seto realized he wasn't even out of breath and Sakura was taking out a key like necklace as the creature hopped from her arms and stood in front of her, Seto watched in shock as the staff that the mysterious girl had whenever she caught one of those card creatures appeared in Sakura's hand...

Two hours later after sealing the dash card...

Seto now had the whole story from her about the cards and who she used to be, he almost didn't believe her until she introduced him to the mirror card that she had caught yesterday. Sakura had laughed when she saw his face when the Mirror card took on his form and after she resealed the card, Seto asked if Yugi knew about this. Sakura nodded and said "Yugi figured it out the night I caught the Fly card..."

Seto then looked at her and said "I may not believe in the heart of the cards and usually I don't believe in magic...but that doesn't change how I like you, Sakura even if you are a magic user..."

"Seto-Kun...Thank you."

Seto then stepped closer to her and then titled her head towards his as he leaned in and softly kissed her lips...


	5. Chapter 5

KON: Amalthea does not own Yugioh, Cardcaptors or any songs that appear! All she owns is her version of Sakura, the ties between reincarnated friends, lovers and Sakura. Please vote in her poll and read and review her stories! We are also looking for Fanart!

Symbols for story:

/ Yami to Hikari \\

((Hikari to Yami))

_Thoughts and Flashbacks_

Ch.4

Sakura's mind automatically shut down as soon as Seto kissed her gently and she gently deepened the kiss on instinct, they pulled away from each other and Seto quickly made to apologize as Sakura put a finger to his lips and said "You did nothing wrong, Seto-Kun..."

"But what about Yue?"

"Something tells me he'll understand when he wakes up in time...until then; let's enjoy it while we can."

Seto smiled softly and nodded as he leaned in to kiss her again when they heard Yugi's voice coming towards them, Seto stepped back much to Sakura's disappointment as her cousin came around the corner with a Rabbit plushie like creature in his arms. Sakura blinked in amusement as she asked "How in the world did you catch the Jump card?"

"Catch it? I just fed it and it hopped into my arms..."

Both Seto and Sakura cracked up laughing at that as Yugi looked confused until Yami said to Yugi /**Yugi, remember what Kero-san said...the Jump card isn't too bright, remember?**\\

Yugi blinked as he did remember that and then groaned as he said "Does this mean I may get the card when you capture it?"

"Maybe."

Sakura then summoned her staff and gently tapped the Jump card on the head as she asked it to return to its card form, the Jump formed into its energy form as it returned to the form of a card and floated over to Sakura while Yugi breathed a sigh of relief. Sakura smiled as Seto chuckled when Yugi realized Seto had seen the whole thing and started to panic much to Yami's and the other two's amusement. Sakura finally took pity on him after laughing at her cousin's reaction then told him what happened and how Seto found out about the cards, Yugi cursed and said "Figures the crazy guy who is after me for some reason would target you..."

(AN: Ok I have no idea how LONG the tournament went for, so I'm making it 2 weeks!)

Two days later...

Sakura smiled as she met up with Mokuba and helped catch any one who was cheating until about noon where she offered to buy something to eat for both of them. Mokuba cheered and she led him to a nearby hot dog cart, after getting their food, they sat down on a nearby bench to eat. Sakura and Mokuba then chatted nicely about simple things when they were both suddenly knocked out, Sakura then woke up about two hours later and found herself surrounded by the same creeps that had tried capturing her and Seto. She stood up and asked who was in charge so she could beat their ass; a young man stepped forward and said "I believe that would be me, Sakura-san..."

Sakura looked at the gold rod in his hand and smirked as she asked "So are you trying to compensate for something with that golden rod there or is that your "Rod"?"

Needless to say, quite a few of the group cracked up laughing as their leader stood there in shock and then started to sputter as his brain rebooted. Sakura had a smirk on her face as he dismissed everyone so he could deal with her, He marched up to her and said "What the hell is your problem!?"

Sakura just smirked and said "Nothing, What's your problem with my Cousin, you asshole?"

"It's the pharaoh I have a bone to pick with, not your cousin!"

"Yami-ni-Chan? What the hell did he ever do to you?"

Marik then explained his story and Sakura blinked and said "So basically you're taking your anger caused by YOUR father out on someone who had nothing to do with your anger and pain?"

"I…Damn, I hate it when Women seem to be right."

Sakura cracked up laughing at that comment and said "Buddy, women are ALWAYS right!"

Marik just looked at her and said "Yeah, right!"

Sakura laughed and told him that if he let her go, he could continue his game with her cousin and she wouldn't tell Yugi what he looked like. Marik looked at her in amusement and asked why she said that and she smiled sadly as she said "The reason is you remind me of the first Guy I ever fell for. His name was Syaoran Li and he died of a car crash along with my friend Madison…" Marik couldn't understand why that name seemed so familiar when she said it but decided to take the offer, Sakura smiled at him as he escorted her out of the boat and then told her where to find her Cousin. She nodded and then took off running towards her cousin who had the cards and her staff key on him; she found dueling Joey as Seto noticed her and called her name. Sakura smiled and ran into his arms as he asked if she was ok, she smirked and told him that she would tell him later what happened. They then watched as Yugi and Joey ended in a draw, Sakura sighed in relief when both of them were safe and then walked over to her cousin as she growled and smacked him over the head. Seto laughed as she proceeded to chew Yugi out for being an idiot and Eli who had just joined them, was trying to get her to stop. 10 days later… Seto smiled as Sakura stood at his side behind the blimp, He kissed her softly as he heard his brother calling for them to board because it was almost time to go. Sakura sighed as they headed for the door and she patted her book of Sakura cards, she had almost caught all of them especially after the Dream card showed her a vision that she would need the cards and Yue soon to pass the test that laid in front of her. The only cards she had to capture were the Maze, The Watery and the Shadow; somehow she knew they would reveal themselves soon while she was on the blimp. Sakura sighed as she sat in her room to relax when Marik knocked on her door and asked to come in so he could talk to her about something. She let him in and asked "What's up?" Marik sighed and said "Do you remember when we first met and you mentioned your friend?" Sakura's eye grew sad as she nodded and then Marik said "You said his name was Li, right?" Sakura nodded as she wondered where he was going with this as he said "I have been having dreams that seem like memories from the view point of someone named Li Syaoran…do you know why?" Sakura's eyes went wide and then she smiled as she stood up; Marik looked at her as she held her fingers to his forehead and said "It's time to Wake Up, Li!" Marik's eyes slid out of focus for a minute as he remembered his past life causing Sakura to smile happily, Marik then shook his head and said "What is going on? I mean, I'm reincarnated as a Duelist and I'm going to guess Madison was also…" "Madison is Ryou… which I find hilarious." The two talked for about an hour and Marik felt calmer and not as nervous for the upcoming finals, he then excused himself and headed out the door as Sakura got a call from what she thought was her parents… Two hours later… Seto came to see his girlfriend and found her fast asleep on the bed with tearstains on her face. He gently shook her shoulder to wake her up and watched as her eyes fluttered open, he asked why it looked like she had been crying causing her to tear up as she told what the phone call had been about "My parents were killed in a cave-in…they were studying the bats in the cave when the cave suddenly collapsed on them." Seto pulled her close as she started to sob and rubbed her back soothingly until she calmed down, he then told her that Yugi had the first duel and that it was to start in ten minutes. Sakura yelped and then leapt to her feet as she said "Let's go! No way am I missing this!" Seto laughed softly as she dragged him out of the room by his hand and they quickly hurried to the duel field…


End file.
